A Desert Ride/Transcript
Cutscene Carlyle: 'Navigating the desert like an ocean of sand, you have to know where you're going and have a plan to get in and out as quickly and quietly as possible. We do prefer it when quietly is not quiet. The one thing that allows us to hit the enemy where it hurts most is our Jeeps. They're always loaded with enough fuel, supplies and water to travel 600 miles in a stretch. Although unarmored, they can be heavily armed with 2 .50 cal MGs firing armor piercing and incendiary rounds. These make us quick and deadly when we need to be, able to take on German half-tracks in armored cars that outclass us in every other way. Still, this doesn't make up for the fact that you're completely exposed to fire, sitting in an open Jeep. And you'd better have a damn good driver at the wheel, should trouble arise. And it always does, mate. Gameplay 'Carlyle 23, 1943 Tarsine, Tunisia The Jeep from the previous mission drives alongside a steep hill in the desert. Starkey: Look alive, Carlyle! I got word on the wireless that some of our old mates from the Long Range Desert Group are lying doggo in an old fortress, surrounded by Jerries. We've got to save them. Those chaps found a shortcut through the desert that leads straight to Rommel's back door! You and I are leading the charge. The rest of the men will catch up with us at the fort. Starkey stops the Jeep and exits. Starkey: 'Protect my hide while I refuel the Jeep. ''The camera pans on a German sniper aiming his scope at the Jeep from a tall cliff. 'Starkey: '''Keep your eyes peeled; we won't be alone for long! ''The sniper shoots Higgins, who was manning the MG on the Jeep. 'Carlyle: '''Sniper! ''Carlyle shoots the sniper. 'Starkey: '''Watch it! ''Starkey begins refueling the Jeep. 'Headquarters: '''Starkey, we've spotted Fritz bearing down on your position! Avoid contact and proceed to rendezvous point! '''Starkey: '''Oh dear. ''German troops run up the road towards the Jeep. Carlyle defends Starkey until he refuels. 'Starkey: '''Get in! Get in! ''Carlyle mans the MG as Starkey drives up the road. 'Starkey: '''I suggest you grab hold of something! ''Starkey makes a sharp turn and stops suddenly in front of a German roadblock. 'Starkey: '''Shoot him down! ''Carlyle shoots the soldiers and the truck blocking the way. 'Starkey: '''Top shooting, my son! ''Starkey continues driving up the road, which is covered with German soldiers shooting at them. Stukas begin flying above. 'Starkey: '''Stukas incoming! ''A stuka flies towards them, shooting at the ground in front. 'Starkey: '''Shoot him down! ''Carlyle shoots it down. There is another roadblock ahead, so Starkey veers left off of the road. 'Starkey: '''Hold on! ''He drives the Jeep behind a piece of cover, where the roadblock is visible. 'Starkey: '''This can't be good. ''Carlyle fires at the roadblock, destroying the trucks and killing the soldiers there. Starkey begins driving again. 'Starkey: '''Tally ho! ''He drives up the road and sees 2 paths. One is blocked by a tank. 'Starkey: '''Hang on! Sharp turn up ahead! ''Starkey veers into the left path and continues driving. 'Starkey: '''Bloody hell! '''Headquarters: '''Starkey, our men need support. Lay down covering fire and knock out any enemy vehicles. ''The Jeep continues up the road. It stops moving on a road with a Panzer closeby. 'Starkey: '''Oh no. Blast! '''Headquarters: '''Watch out! We've spotted Panzers heading your way! '''Starkey: '''Panzer! Come on, start! Start! Keep shooting! Yankee craftsmanship at its finest. ''After stalling a bit, the Jeep begins moving again. '''Starkey: '''Here we go! '''Headquarters: Starkey, enemy detachment at 12 o'clock! Destroy at all costs before proceeding! Starkey drives up the road, where a truck is blocking the way. 'Starkey: '''Get that lorry! ''Carlyle shoots the truck until it explodes out of the way. 'Starkey: '''We're clear! ''Starkey continues driving. Stukas fly overhead. 'Starkey: '''Stukas incoming! '''Headquarters: '''Supply caravan loaded with ammunition dead ahead! Take out those lorries and let's give Fritz a fireworks show! ''Starkey continues driving up the road. 'Starkey: '''Keep shooting! ''They make it to the fortress. 'Starkey: '''We're here. Incoming! ''A stuka flies overhead and fires, causing Starkey to lose control of the Jeep. 'Starkey: '''Whoops! ''They crash inside of the building. Carlyle falls out of the Jeep and loses consciousness. The level ends.